Call of Duty: Combined Forces
Call of Duty: Combined Forces is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the fifth game in the main series, as well as the ninth entry overall. The game is set in World War II. Campaign Setting Plot Missions Chinese Campaign - Cpl. Mei Lin - China - A: NRA, Chen's Wolves, E: IJA * M1 - Battle of Shanghai * M2 - Battle of Shanghai * M3 - Battle of Shanghai * M4 - Raid in Tientsin * M5 - Skirmish in Tientsin * M6 - Raid in Beiping * M7 - Skirmish in Beiping * M8 - Skirmish in Beiping * M9 - Raid in Hebei * M10 - Skirmish in Hebei * M11 - Battle of Changsha * M12 - Battle of Changsha British-Indian Campaign - Pvt. Rajesh Jindal - Singapore '- A: British Raj Army, E: IJA * M1: Battle of Singapore - '''India '- A: British Raj Army, E: IJA, INA * M2: Battle of Imphal * M3: Battle of Imphal * M4: Battle of Imphal * M5: Battle of Kohima * M6: Battle of Kohima * M7: Fighting in Manipur * M8: Fighting in Manipur * M9: Fighting in Manipur ''American Campaign - Sgt. Phillip Stiles'' - 'Middle East '- A: US Army, French Forces, E: Wehrmacht * M1: Battle of Kissoui * M2: Battle of Litakia - 'Italy '- A: US Army, British Army, E: Wehrmacht, RIA * M3: Battle of Anzio * M4: Battle of Anzio * M5: Battle of the Winter Line * M6: Battle of the Winter Line * M7: Battle of the Winter Line * M8: Battle of the Winter Line * M9: Battle of the Winter Line - '''Finland - A: US Army, Red Army, E: Wehrmacht, Finnish Army * M10: Battle of Tali-Ihantala * M12: Battle of Helsinki Epilogue - Cpt. Chen Li-Jin - Mongolia '- A: Red Army, Chen's Wolves, E: IJA * M1: Battle of Khalkin Gol - '''Iran '- A: Red Army, E: IIF * M2: Soviet Invasion of Iran '''Characters National Revolutionary Army * Mei Lin * Chen Li Jin * Hen Yi * Ling Wei * Chi Ming * Tsui Chan * Ji Ying Liu * Tin Shen * Jian Mi Feng British-Indian Army * Rajesh Jindal * Edward Francis * Singh * Collins * Haripalli * Krishna * Rajinder * Majnihalli * Brithkar US Army * Philip Stiles * William Pierson * Carlson * Hull * Davis * Mills * Briggs Red Army * Viktor Reznov * Demichev * Yerzinski French Army * Pierre Mairesse Factions Friendly * Chinese National Revolutionary Army ** (Chen's Wolves) * Indian Raj Army * US Army * British Army * Red Army * French Army Enemy * Imperial Japanese Army * Imperial Japanese Navy * Wehrmacht * Waffen S.S. * Indian National Army * Finnish Army * Imperial Iranian Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. Multiplayer Maps Nationalist Army vs Imperial Army * Shanghai * Tientsin * Beiping * Changsha * Hebei * Sichuin * Hubei * Kinming * Guilin * Harbin Raj Army vs Imperial Army * Viranasi * Mimbai * Chinnai * Jaipur * Pinaji Red Army '''vs Wehrmacht''' * Tali Ihantala * Karelian Isthmus US Army vs Royal Italian Army * Anzio * Salerno * Winter Line * San Marino Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** M1A9 Bazooka x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Bouncing Betty x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 ** M2 Flamethrower * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Gas Mask ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance * Vehicle – ** Water Cooler ** Greased Bearings ** Ordnance Training ** Lead Foot ** Coaxial Machine Gun Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Dog Attack * 7 – Air Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * Tank War * Air War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran * Boot Camp 'Weapons' Rifles * Mondragon * Vz 24 * Hanyang 88 * Simonov SKS * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * MAS 40 Submachine Guns * Thompson * MP-40 * PPSH 41 * Type 100 * Suomi KP * Sten * MAB 38 * M3 * PPS-43 * Mors * MAS 38 Support Guns * BAR * SIG KE7 * STG 44 * DP 28 * Vz 26 * Type 99 * Bren * M1941 Johnson * Chatellerault * Type 11 Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Arisaka * Vz. 24 * Lee-Enfield * MAS 36 * Carcano * PTRS-41 Machine Guns * MG-42 * M1919 Browning * M19 Maxim * M2 * Type 92 * Vickers Gun * Hotchkiss M1914 Sidearms * Tokarev TT-33 * Walther P38 * M1911 * Nambu * Webley * Browning HP * Mauser C96 * Beretta M35 Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * Double-Barrel Shotgun Launchers * M9A1 Bazooka * Panzershreck * Panzerfaust * RPG-7 (SP) * FIM-92 Stinger (SP) Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD-33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska * Mill's * N' 74 ST * Molotov Cocktail * Smoke * Tabun * Flare Equipment * Satchel Charge * Bouncing Betty * Binoculars * Thermite Knives * Knife * Bowie Knife * Katana * Machete Attachments * Sights – ** Aperture Sight ** Telescopic Sight ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor ** Flash Hider ** Sawed Off * Under Barrel – ** Rifle Grenade ** Bayonet ** Grip ** Bipod * Mod – ** Extended Magazines Miscellaneous * Mortar * Flak 88 * Triple 25 * Flakvierling * Syrette * 20mm Gun 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-34 ** KV ** IS * German – ** Panzer IV ** Panther * American – ** M4 Sherman ** M3 Stuart * Japanese – ** Type 97 Chi Ha * British – ** Crusader ** Matilda II * Chinese – ** T-26 Air Craft * Russian – ** Lavochkin La-5 ** Ilyushin Il-2 * German – ** Stuka * American – ** P51 Mustang ** B-17 Flying fortress * Japanese – ** A6M Zero ** A6M2-N * British – ** Spitfire Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** ZIS-6 * German – ** Horch 1a ** Sd.skf 251 * American – ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW * Japanese – ** Type 95 Scout Car ** Model 94 Isuzu Truck Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a new feature in the series, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy as much of the destructible environment as possible in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games